The use of zippers in articles of clothing began over 80 years ago. The zipper was first used in children's clothing as way to promote self sufficiency, by allowing younger children to dress themselves. Over the years the zipper has become one of the most popular types of closures in the clothing industry and can be found on everything from formal evening gowns to rugged overalls. While many different types of zippers have been developed, the general idea of a slider having a pull tab to bring together two rows of teeth has remained the same.
Although, the first use of the zipper was to assist young children, the zipper also has drawbacks. Zippers that are placed in the rear of clothing are often difficult to use. In addition, as one gets older it also becomes increasingly difficult to use a zipper due to such ailments as arthritis. While products have been devised to assist with the use of zippers, most have hooks and attachment devices that might not be used with all types of zippers. Also, these products often have a static length of string or wire limiting their usefulness.